A Jurassic Problem
by Irf9393
Summary: This is a sequel to Jurassic World: An Alternate Re-telling. Alan Grant has gotten himself into some trouble. After the second Isla Nublar incident, someone from InGen has contacted him, but won't tell him who they are or what they want. All he knows is its code name. Project Icarus. What does it mean? And why do they need him?
1. Abduction

"Sir, I just don't know about this." Grant had said for the third time. He was looking at his watch and realized that he needed to go if he was going to make it to his class on time. But this guy would not let up. He didn't even know his name, and yet he kept insisting on behalf of Dr. Wu that Grant needed to come see them about this Project Icarus.

"Dr. Grant, we really need your help. Please consider my offer." The voice said again.

"I will, alright, but right now I need to go, or else I will be late for my class. Now goodbye." Grant said. And he hung up before he could get another answer.

This is ridiculous, Grant thought as he started walking towards his car. That man was very persistent. He wasn't giving him a choice in the matter. And he had no idea what this Project Icarus was. He wouldn't even tell him. He had to let Tim and Lex know.

This couldn't have been good at all. But why was Henry Wu involved? All of this bothered him on his thirty minute commute to his classroom. When he arrived, his students were sitting patiently, waiting for him to come in.

"Sorry I'm late class, I had an important phone call, and I couldn't get away from it. Now everyone open your books to page 394, and we'll get started." Grant said. They were beginning a chapter on how to properly remove a fossil without destroying the samples.

Grant was still very distracted. He couldn't stop thinking about that call. All he could think about was what on earth InGen could be planning, or at least, he had assumed it was InGen. That was the company that Hammond had created and Dr. Wu worked for. He couldn't have been with another company. Could he?

"Dr. Grant?" One of his students asked. "Are you all right?" They must've noticed that he was distracted.

"Yes, yes, er-Sarah was it? Yes I'm fine. Thank you." Grant replied. He had to get his mind off of the phone call. The class was what's important now.

"So as you can see in your text, you never want to forcibly remove the fossil, no matter how stuck it is. This work requires patience, and therefore you will need to take your time and use your tools carefully. Remember, in this field, quickest isn't the answer. Yes, Thomas?"

"Sir, I know you told us never to ask you about this, but a lot of us wondered, what happened in Jurassic World?" Thomas asked.

Grant looked around at the eager eyes from everyone in his classroom. It was a harmless question. But one he never enjoyed answering. "Thomas, I don't know that that is something I'm comfortable talking about just yet. The dinosaurs that are there have changed our views and understandings of what we once thought of them, and so I may speak about the differences between the live animal and the dead ones. But I can not-" the bell rang before Grant could finish. "Children we will finish this tomorrow. Have a good night and be safe. For those of you coming with me today to see the dig site, I will will meet you there around 3pm." Grant said.

Grant dodged a bullet there. He hated talking about his experiences with Jurassic World or Jurassic Park. The things he's seen, it isn't like it is in the movies. This was real life, and people died. Talking about the animals is one thing, but discussing the entire incident, it was disrespectful in his eyes.

It was almost lunchtime and he was supposed to meet with Ellie. He hurried over to the sports bar before traffic could get any worse. When he got there, he noticed she wasn't there just yet. But that was ok, he thought. She was always running a little late.

He decided to save a table for her and ordered his drink as well. Since he had a bit of time he thought it would be best to give Tim and Lex a call about what had happened earlier. He dialed Tim's phone first, but there was no answer. Then he tried Lex, and still no answer. They must be busy, he thought. He didn't pay much attention to it.

"Alan!" Someone shouted.

Grant turned around to see it was Ellie. "Ellie, how are you?" He said.

"As good as I'll ever be. Some of the interns are driving me nuts though." Ellie said.

"Really now?" Grant said sarcastically. "All those years of you giving me hell seem to be coming back to bite you." Grant chuckled.

"Oh hush now old man. You deserved it." Ellie laughed. Her voice got low and quiet after that. "Alan, how has everything been since the last incident." She asked.

"Ellie, you know I don-"

"Alan, I think I'm being watched." Ellie interrupted.

Grant was startled at this. "Watched, by who? Why?"

"I don't know. I got this, this call the other day. They had asked me for advice on this project. I don't remember what it's called. Project Ica-"

"Project Icarus?" Grant said worried.

"Yes! That's it. Oh no. They've called you too?" Ellie asked frightened.

"Yes of course. I thought it was a bit off. But I wanted to tell Tim and Lex about it. I just tried calling them a few minutes ago, but there was no answer." Grant said.

"Something's wrong, Alan. I've been trying to get ahold of them all day but all I got was voicemail. It's unusual for Tim to go this long without at least sending me a message back to let me know he got my call. What if they're in trouble?" Ellie was getting worried now.

"I'm sure they're fine. I just saw them yesterday as a matter of fact. They're probably really busy with the park and everything that happened right now. Give them some time." Grant said assuringly. But Ellie wasn't so sure. She was upset and knowing her, she wouldn't get over it anytime soon.

They had been there about an hour or two before Grant had to leave for the dig site. He said goodbye to Ellie and gave her a little hug before leaving. "They're ok, I promise." Grant called out before he left.

He made sure Ellie was safely in her car before he drove out. But he wondered as he drove if maybe she was right about all this? Maybe Tim and Lex were in trouble, and he had no idea. But that would be impossible. He had only just saw them yesterday. Tim was much more worried about the Indominus Rex to care about anything else. Though Lex, on the other hand. She didn't look as concerned. In fact, now that he remembered it, she seemed uninterested in the entire ordeal, as if something else was on her mind. He thought he'd better try them again. Just to make sure. But what happened next, was too fast for him to understand.

A man slowly rose out from behind his seat. His face was covered, and he was draped all in black. He moved so quickly that Grant had no time to react. In a second he had his head pressed against his headrest and couldn't move. The steering wheel slipped out of his hands and his car drifted off towards the sidewalk. People were running, screaming at the oncoming car. The next thing he saw was pitch blackness.


	2. Despair

Grant awoke slowly to a bright blinding light. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust before he could see he was in a large white room, which didn't look like it had any doors. There was a giant mirror in front of him and a table as well.

He was in a lot of pain, but he wasn't sure why. He couldn't remember anything that had happened. The last thing he remembered was leaving the bar, and Ellie had been with him before he left. He tried to move his hands but realized he couldn't. They were tied together, and it was digging into his wrists.

"Where am I?" Grant asked. A speaker started clicking over his head at that.

"Dr. Grant, it's so good to see you again." The voice said. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Grant asked.

"You don't remember me? Tsk tsk tsk. Such a shame Dr. Grant, I had thought you would've considered my offer by now." The voice said. Grant knew who this was exactly now. This was the man on the phone from earlier.

"Who are you?" Grant asked again.

"Well, seeing as how you won't live long enough to remember anymore, I might as well give you my name. My name is Benjamin Morris. As for what I want from you, I want you to finally die." Morris said coolly.

"What on earth did I ever do to you?" Grant said worried.

"Well, you see Dr. Grant, you and you're 'friends' have ruined my plans for the past thirty years, ever since you first worked with Hammond back in the eighties on Jurassic Park. You see, we've been trying very hard to further our project, make it a reality. But you've been a thorn in our sides." Morris said.

"What are you talking about? Jurassic World is a reality. It's what Hammond wanted all along." Grant said confused.

"But we're not talking about Jurassic World now are we? We are talking about a much more pressing matter. One that has been behind the scenes ever since we first started cloning dinosaurs." Morris started. "You remember your old friend, the Indominus Rex, right? Well think of that as just the beginning."

Grants eyes widened. What on earth is he talking about? He's going crazy. And who is this Benjamin Morris guy?

"What do you mean, the beginning?" Grant asked.

"Oh come off it now. You know, don't you? Of course you do. Oh. Maybe, you don't know then. Well in any case, the Indominus Rex was designed to be bigger, scarier, smarter, and faster. But do you know why we designed him to be that way? We did so, because we wanted to create an army of Indominus Rex. But we see now, how much that failed. You all were able to kill it. It was a flying success, yet you managed to destroy it and have it eaten by a mosasaur. Of all things!" Morris said.

"Wait! You USED us?! Do you KNOW how many people's lives were put in danger for your little experiment?! Thousands of people were injured, and hundreds killed! And to you this is all some game!?" Grant said furiously.

"Hahahaha, Dr. Grant. You amuse me. What else did you think this was? You see the way I see it, the needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few. And in this case, America, no the world needs to have military trained and designed dinosaurs. The perfect weapon. It's been a dream for us since the beginning." Morris said.

Grant was getting sick. He couldn't believe this. This is murder. And the thought that InGen was behind all of this. Did Tim and Lex know? Was this always under the table? Did Hammond know about all this? He didn't know what to think anymore. "How could InGen do this?" Grant asked.

"Oh InGen didn't have anything to do with this. You see, it was one of the rival companies that planned all this out. We just infiltrated InGen. It was all part of our plan here at Biosyn. Now we've discussed much too much. Before we get started with you, I want you to experience a bit of hope, enjoyment if you will. Don't worry, we'll keep you close."

What the hell did he mean by that? Grant thought. But just as well, the room began filling with a gas. It made Grant dizzy until finally he passed out once again, and all he could see was blackness.

"Alan, are you alright? ALAN!" Someone shouted.

Grant snapped awake and looked around. There was a tall man in a black suit, with scraggly hair and, of course, sunglasses. Probably the biggest fake rock star he's ever seen. "Ian. They got you too." Grant said.

"Yea, although I'm not too sure how they did it yet. Statistically it shouldn't have been possible, although, you know having a couple drinks with some very beautiful women probably didn't help my chances." Malcolm said.

"You? With women? Give me a break." Grant chuckled. He stopped short of breath however. His chest was still bothering him. "Any idea how to get out of wherever we are?" He looked around and didn't see much near them. They were still in a room, but it wasn't as tightly closed as the one he was in previously. And there was food on the table in front of them. There also seemed to be what looked like a door in the far corner.

"I have no idea pal. I've tried the door and it's locked tight. The food wasn't even brought in here from there. They used a hole in the ceiling." Malcolm said.

Grant looked above them and he saw two holes that were closed. He had no idea what to think of those. "Did you hear from anyone else? Does anyone know about us?" He asked.

"I don't know Alan. I know just as much as you do. I still don't even know the stakes of this game yet." Malcolm replied. The speaker came on overhead again.

"So you've met each other then, yes? Well I'm glad. You two are only the first of many people who are loose on this island." So we were on an island, Grant thought. Nice to know.

"You see, we've set up a bit of a game for you two. The door in front of you will open in ten minutes. After that you will be on your own, with a need to survive. Though it's unlikely that you will. Because, you are our newest test subjects for our new specimen. We don't have a name for it yet, so for now we call it Specimen X. I don't want to spoil the surprise for you, but let's just say, that this animal is nothing like you've faced before. Oh, and the people who are with you on the island, well you should know them all very well. It's almost time for you to go. So, Happy Hunted. Heh-heh, ha-ha, hahahahahaha!" Morris laughed.

"Guy's a nut job. Who would've thought a quack like him would've gotten a job here?" Malcolm said.

"Ian, we have to take this seriously. We are on an island, probably one we've never even been on before. And he's let loose on of his things! These creatures are built for wars, and now they are coming for us. And other people are trapped on this island. How do you expect to get out?" Grant asked frantically.

"Relax Alan, we'll get through this. We always do. This Morris guy isn't going to fool me." Malcolm said. He always was a bit cocky but, he was right. Grant has gotten out of some tougher situations before. But still, he was worried about what is on this island. If what Morris said was true, then this could top the Indominus in every way. And he didn't even know what it was. But they were going to find out soon, because at that moment the door opened, and they were on their way.


	3. Demonstration

Chapter 3: Demonstration

Grant and Malcolm walked outside of the room. Trees and shrubbery grew all around them. It was definitely some sort of jungle. But where were they? It was very hot and humid. He could hear the mosquitoes buzzing. Grant looked back at the building but there was nothing else to see. No command center or adjoining rooms. Just a lone hut with nothing attached to it. And there were no fences or signs linking to Jurassic World anywhere so he couldn't have been on Isla Nublar.

"Let's go and see what this guy has to offer." Malcolm said. "It won't do us much good to sit around and wait for our inevitable deaths."

Grant agreed. He knew it was a stupid idea to sit around and wait. There may have been others on this island. He knew Ellie was being harassed as much as he was, and Tim and Lex were probably in just as much trouble. They needed a plan to get off the island. There had to be a boat or plane or something around here. How else would they have gotten here? And if his hunches were right, then Morris was watching them too. So he couldn't have been far away. The question remains, where were they?

They walked to what looked like a sort of path through the trees up ahead. Nothing else looked quite as promising. So they decided to head on through. But this path went on for quite a while. They were at least an hour in and nothing in sight yet. It may have been better to head back at this rate. They kept on, however, holding out for the slightest glimpse of hope. Then they heard something almost like static.

"Can you hear me all right?" It was Morris. So he was watching them. "I imagine you all can, now in just a few minutes I will show you all a demonstration of just what this creature of ours can do." He said before cutting out again.

"What do you think he has in store for us?" Grant asked.

"I don't know, but if I know anything from the stuff Hammond had created, it can't be good." Malcolm shrugged. "He was playing God just cloning the dinosaurs. What these guys are doing, is way beyond blasphemy."

After another hour or so, they finally reached a clearing up ahead. Grant half expected not to see anything on this island, yet, he also knew by this point not to be surprised. There was a lake off to their left that they could see, and in that lake was a group of Hadrosaurs. Next to the lake was a trio of Triceratops, and even a few Pachycephalosaurus. Igaunodons were playing behind the trees, and Dryosaurus were resting in the shade by a few large rocks. And there were even a few babies among them. That meant they were breeding here, naturally, in their own environment. That was actually a bit of a surprise.

Grant looked around everywhere, watching each pod, each group with their own young nurturing and caring for them. It was amazing. Even with all those years of studying in Jurassic World, the one thing they were unable to study was breeding, and how each dinosaur handles their young, because each animal was bred under close supervision before being released in the park. And yet, here, he could see it for himself. But of course, he wasn't put on this island to study; they were trying to kill him. And as if he didn't need a reminder, Morris came back on the frequency.

"Ah, I see you two have made it. Good, good. You're just in time." Morris said.

"Yes, you son of a bitch. Do we get our treats now? I'm rather starving here." Malcolm snickered.

"Oh, don't you worry Dr. Malcolm; you'll get your 'treats' soon enough. Just keep your eye on that Triceratops out there, the one with the red stripe on his belly." Morris said.

It took a moment to find him, but Grant found him lying by a downed tree trunk. Nothing happened for a few minutes; the Triceratops stood up and started to walk towards the lake for a drink. Everything was normal, except that he never made it there. He began to panic and charge around. He was running in circles attacking the air around him. He was frantic and crazed, confused. And then he vanished. He couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where did he go?" Grant gasped.

Malcolm was shocked. That Triceratops wasn't a pushover. For something to take it down that fast and without warning was impossible. The Tyrannosaur was its biggest predator, and even they had a tough time getting past those giant horns. But whatever this was, it was fast, and very powerful. And it was intelligent. This was nothing like the Indominus. This was worse.

"BOOOOOM!"

The Triceratops came crashing out of the sky straight down to the ground. Half eaten and torn as he fell, you could see his rib cage in clear view, and cleaned out of all flesh. When he hit the ground, his body ripped apart, the limbs exploding everywhere, and his head rolling towards Grant and Malcolm. The last look it had was one of fear and torment. The other dinosaurs that were here all scattered the minute he hit, but Grant and Malcolm stood there watching.

They truly had no idea what they were in for. What kind of creature could possibly do that? They knew it could fly, which could account for its massive speed. Or at least they assumed it could fly. They couldn't even see it. Everything happened so fast.

"So, Dr. Grant, did you enjoy our little show? I found it rather, extraordinary." Morris said coldly. "You see the animals on this island, are not for show, or any other form of entertainment for that matter. They were bred for slaughter. As food for our creation. You remember when I said our Indominus was only the first, well, this is our final product. It took years to develop it. And now it's only going to take seconds to destroy you. I would wish you a quick death, but I'm more of a sadist myself, so I'm going to enjoy this." Morris laughed maniacally before turning off the comms.

For a moment they both stood there in silence. Trying to understand what just happened to them. They continued to stare at the dismembered body that was spread around everywhere. The way the bones were cleaned off and the look of terror on the Triceratops face. It was terrifying.

Finally Grant got the courage back to speak. "Any ideas Ian?" Grant asked.

Malcolm continued to stare at the head. "Do you believe in God?" Malcolm asked.

Grant scrunched his face in confusion. "I've, well, I've never, uh, really thought much about It."

"Well, you better start now." Malcolm said. "I have a feeling we're going to see him today."

Grant stared again at the Triceratops head, and puked.


	4. Wu

Henry Wu ran down the corridor after Benjamin Morris. "Morris, you son of a bitch!" He shouted.

Morris turned around and chuckled. "What seems to be the problem now, Wu? You got what you wanted. Didn't you?" His lips curled into a sly smile as he spoke.

"This was never what I wanted and you know that! I didn't want people to die over this! You're a monster!" Wu shouted towards Morris. "If you don't let them go, I'm quitting and going straight to the media!"

Morris turned again, this time more slowly, and walked towards Wu. He stared long and hard at him, matching his gaze. His deep, cold, blue eyes burned in his soul. And with his dry, raspy lips, Morris uttered one single word, very hushed so that no one else could hear it, but enough so that Henry's eyes widened. He stiffened and become very silent.

"If you don't do what I tell you to, then you will lose everything. I can guarantee that." Morris said smirking. "Remember, you're a good Scientist. You've done more than anyone else ever has in your field. And at such a young age too. You can't afford to mess it all up now." He said coolly before walking away towards the control room.

Wu stood still, watching Morris walk away. He was shaking on the spot, petrified. People walked past him, either unaware of him, or they were smart enough not to care. It took a few minutes for him to regain his senses. _That bastard_ , Wu thought. He couldn't believe him. This went against everything that he had been working for. When he was brought on this project, it was to finally fulfill his dreams that Hammond had once promised him. But never did he once think that his creations would be used like this.

"Is everything all right, Dr. Wu?" a voice asked.

Wu, startled, turned around to look. "Oh, uh Sally. Hey, uh, yea, yea I'm-I'm fine." Wu said.

Dr. Sally Fritz is a young, slender woman with dark, red hair. She wore a pair of small, blue, rectangular glasses. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue Wu had ever seen, and he often tried not to stare too long. She gave Wu an annoyed look. "It was Morris again, wasn't it? I swear to God, one of these days he's going to get it, just you wait and see."

"Sally, please, it's ok. Really I'm fine." Wu said. He knew if he didn't calm her down now, it would become as pointless as trying to put a fire out with gasoline.

"No! It's not ok! I don't know what his beef is with you, but nothing gives that creature the right to attack you like this!" Sally said.

"Sally, just drop it. Please?" Wu said. He was starting to get worried now, and Sally must've noticed too, because she calmed down right away.

"Ok, ok. But one of these days though-" She started.

"I know, I know." Wu said. He knew she was only trying to help, but he couldn't have anyone involved in this. No one could know about this or else. He shuttered to think about what Morris said. "Sally, I need to get some rest. I'm going to head to my quarters."

"Ok, I just wish you would let me in sometimes. You know a handsome man like you shouldn't keep everything to himself." She smiled.

Wu's heart fluttered just a smidge, but only a smidge. He liked Sally a lot and he knew that she liked him, but there was too much at stake. He couldn't get himself into a relationship right now and risk losing someone else he loved. The only thing he could do was keep doing the job the Morris gave him.

When he finally arrived at his room, he walked over to the coffee pot and started it up. There was a picture frame of his daughter and him together at the park, lying on the countertop in front of him. He picked it up, slowly moving his thumb along her face. He missed her so much and only wished that he could see her again.

Her name was Emily, and she was only 8 years old. Her mother died shortly after her birth, and since then Henry had been on his own looking out for her. He took her to school and as long as she did well, he would bring her to the park on a regular basis. She always enjoyed the Petting Zoo. The baby triceratops was her favorite. They would normally go out for ice cream soon afterwards. She would always get the Frozen Trike Blast, which was a combination of chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and an orange sherbet, which was formed in the shape of a triceratops head, and he would always get a double scoop of chocolate and marshmallow. Every Friday night they would watch a different movie of her choosing with pepperoni pizza. He was by no means the perfect father, but he took care of her.

He walked over to his bed and began undressing. He set his coffee down on the nightstand beside the bed and sat down staring off into the wall. He sipped a bit of his coffee before opening the drawer on his nightstand. It was a four digit, coded lock. Two, zero, zero, six, it was the year his daughter was born. He opened the drawer and pulled out a black tablet. He hesitated before he turned it on. His fingers were shaking and sweating. The tablet powered on and popped up a camera feed.

The camera showed a room, filled with toys and stuffed dinosaurs everywhere. There was a big stuffed Triceratops in the middle. A door, seen in the upper left of the camera, opened with a man in a white coat walking in. "Daddy?" a voice said. "Is Daddy coming back yet?"

"Oh no, not yet sweetie. He is still very busy. I just wanted to see if you were hungry yet?" The man asked.

"No, not yet. Do you know when Daddy is coming back?" The voice asked again.

"I don't know, but Daddy does send his love." The man said before leaving.

A little girl stood up from behind the Triceratops and went to the TV to choose a movie. She turned to look in to the camera with sad eyes, before Wu turned it off. Tears were streaming down his face. He threw the tablet on the floor and lay down in his bed. He thought back to the word that Morris uttered and became even angrier. _Emily_ , he said. _Emily_.


End file.
